Out in the Open
by Dimension-Archives
Summary: In the back room of Skaia, a BDSM club that's only popular among a few people, many different things happen. Submissives have been found, lost, gained, trained, and prepared here, sometimes more than one of those at the same time. But today, however, John and Karkat are there, preparing for whats to come ahead. You see, tonight is a performance night. Anyone who wants may go on


A/N: I know I should be working on my longfic but I really wanted to do a oneshot and I also really wanted to write Erisol but I'm sooo badddd at coming up with ideas for them . Anyway, enjoy this fic! Oh and in this they're all on Earth and it's like the game never happened but earth is a mixed planet of trolls and humans so Karkat and John are staying in their respective species. FYI my headcanon for troll biology is that they have a tentabulge and a nook, and that their genetic material comes out of the tip of their bulge and the nook has a clitoris but also emits lubricant for itself.

TW: Humiliation, bondage, bdsm lifestyle, bdsm club, exhibitionism, sex toys

In the back room of Skaia, a BDSM club that's only popular among a few people, many different things happen. Submissives have been found, lost, gained, trained, and prepared here, sometimes more than one of those at the same time. But today, however, John and Karkat are there, preparing for whats to come ahead. You see, tonight is a performance night. Anyone who wants may go onto the stage and give the others a show or even include them in the show themselves. Enough background though, let's see what's going on.

You look down at Karkat, kneeling at your feet in his boxers like you had told him to. His hands are behind his back and, to your dismay, he's looking down instead of up at you. Gently, you put your hand under his chin and tilt his head to look up at you, exposing his collar.

When he had first become your submissive, you had gotten him this collar. It's beautiful, and it fits him and you both very well. It's simple, a black silver band thats about an inch wide, going all the way around his neck, tight enough to not bounce around but loose enough that he can move it if it's uncomfortable. On the back, it has a ring connecting both sides together that can also be used to secure it to something else. And on the front, it has a joint that, if the ring in the back is undone, you can pull the back and the front will stay together but bend to let him out of it if need be. Covering the unsightly joint is a disc, in pure silver, with your initials engraved in a light blue, bonding him to you from the moment that collar is put on, to the moment it's taken off.

When you look in his eyes, you see nervousness. That doesn't surprise you, this is the first time you've ever done anything like this, but you can't just let him be like that.

"Karkat, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can cancel and come back another time or we can just not do it. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do," You've told him this a thousand times, but he's so damn stubborn, if you even suggest something you want it could be something he wants nothing to do with and he'd go along for you. "And don't say that you need to. I might have thought about this but you're way more important to me than a fantasy. I know you're going to be stubborn and say you're not scared, so don't you dare. Tell me what you're feeling," He looks at you and even though you think you see a little bit of anger at you calling him out, the gratefulness for your worry overwhelms that.

"Yes, Master, I'm scared. I've never done anything like this and I'm not exactly the biggest fan of putting myself out there like this, but you want this. I don't not want to do it, I'm just nervous, okay?" He looks away, obviously ashamed of himself for even having thoughts against you. You put your hands on both sides of his face and turn him towards you again, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"The moment you feel uncomfortable say the safeword and we'll be out of there, understand?" He nods. "Good, now let me finish getting ready." You kiss his forehead quickly before letting go and returning to one of your two bags that was already open. You're already wearing most of what you wear, black pants and a black button-up shirt. You're not particularly fond of black clothing, but the focus was on Karkat so you wouldn't be taking them off and his genetic material stains any other color, so black it is. Opening the bag, you run a quick brush through your hair and then adjust your glasses. Once you're dressed, you open the other bag and make sure everything you packed is in it. After making sure that everything is there, you turn to Karkat. "Stand up." He obeys.

You first check his collar, making sure it's tight but not too tight, and then clipping a leash onto the ring in the back. You're glad he's shorter than you, you don't want to make him crawl but a submissive can't walk in taller than their Master. Once that's set, you go to his wrists, making sure the cuffs are similarly tight, before finally checking his ankles. His cuffs and ankle cuffs are extremely similar to his collar, with the same metal and ring but lacking the engraved disc, but you'd added in a layer of soft blue fabric underneath to keep them from hurting his skin. Everything has been checked and looks in order, so you smile. "Take off your boxers." He obeys you, if not a bit slowly, because he knows it's essential. "Now, remember, I'm gonna need you to keep your bulge in it's sheath until I let you have it out. If it comes out before, then you're going to have to be punished in front of everyone and I know you don't want that," you smirk. He nods at you, still looking down and follows as you sit down on a bench and tell him to kneel next to you. He assumes his position, kneeling normally with wrists crossed behind his back. "This is how I want you to kneel when we go in there. If you look to the center of the stage, there'll be a blue mark on the ground. Just kneel there."

You're excited for this. You and Karkat are great together, the perfect mixture of sweet and rough. You'll only call him names during punishment and that's only if he's been particularly bad. Today, however, is meant to be rough. Its going to exhaust both of you and let you act on those cravings you've never dared to act on before.

"You guys are up as soon as the other pair comes out, and that should be any second now so be ready," says a woman you didn't notice come in. You nod, grabbing Karkat's leash and pulling him up with you. Before you get into this character, though, you turn and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Karkat," you tell him. You hope he uses your name too, that's the only time he's allowed to use your name, when he's telling you he loves you.

"I love you too John."

When John leads you out to the stage, you give yourself these last 30 seconds to freak the fuck out. You want to do this for him, you really do, but that doesn't mean you're not terrified. You're going to be the center of attention, everyone will be watching you. It's one thing when they're participating, it's one thing when you have attention but others have it too, but this is just you, just watching, and it's nerve wracking.

But you can do this.

You see the lights, and you see the stage. It's round so people will be able to see you from nearly 180 degrees around you, except the place where you climb up. John told you to face where the spotlight is coming from, so you find that spot in the middle of the stage, and you kneel facing the spotlight. John is behind you the whole time, giving the impression he's leading you, and when you kneel, he stands by your side.

"Hello everyone. This is my submissive Karkat, and he's going to put on a show for you tonight. Remember, this is our first time, so be kind a bit. Just a little though," he chuckles and the audience laughs along with him. You wanted to look in his eyes, get his reassurance, but you knew that tonight wasn't about being kind. Tonight was John wanting to be rough, wanting to show everyone how rough he could be with you. "Let's start, shall we?" You heard him walking over to the bag he brought, unzipping it and taking something out then showing it to the audience. They responded with light applause but all you could hear were his feet coming towards you. He grabbed you leash and yanked on it, pulling your head up. He put his hand on your chin, squeezing your cheeks and opening your mouth, before shoving a gag into it and securing it behind your head. He kept your chin and pulled it up so you were looking at him before he spoke again.

"No looking at the ground whore. You're here to be looked at, don't deny them your sight," he let go of you and as you were about to look down again, you thought better of it and stared at a spot on the wall instead, trying not to focus on the mixture of humans and trolls staring at you. "Now stand up," You had no choice to obey so you stood, and continued to obey when he kicked your legs apart, before quickly grabbing something else from the bag and coming up behind you. Suddenly, you felt something clipping to your ankle cuffs, keeping them apart. A spreader bar. Then you felt him hook a chain to both your wrists. He walked off the stage to get something from a woman before returning and holding your wrists above your head. You heard a light buzzing and then the chain on your hands was hooked to something, and pulled upwards until you were on your toes with your hands held high above your head. You were completely open.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" He asked the audience and you heard a murmur of agreement before he chuckled and slapped your ass. Startled, you tried to step forwards only pulling your feet off the ground and increasing the pressure on your arms, and your feet flew down again. At this he laughed, and so did a good amount of the audience, and you felt your cheeks burning. "You know, I really was going to gag him and keep him quiet throughout this, but I think it'd be better if I didn't, don't you guys agree?" A couple overly-enthusiastic people called yes and he undid the gag, releasing the pressure on your jaw. He went over to his bag and grabbed something else before returning to standing to your side, enough to see his presence but not gain any knowledge on what he'd grabbed.

"So, Karkat." Expecting him to continue, you stayed silent. Silent, that is, until he slapped your ass with the riding crop that he had apparently grabbed. "When I address you, I expect a response. Understood?" The final word was punctuated with another hit.

"Yes, Master," you said.

"Anyway, let's begin this by getting you nice and tender, wouldn't you like that Karkat?" He stepped into your view, wearing the most devious smirk you'd ever seen and damn that was hot.

"Yes, Master."

"Every time you receive a hit, you will count it and say 'Thank you, Master,' understand?"

"Y-yes, Master." His smirk widened.

"Good."

Over the next five minutes, he had gone up to ten strokes, and you had only forgotten count once, thus earning you a slap on the face. He said there were only going to be a few left, but who knows. Suddenly, you felt a searing heat on the inside of your left leg, about a third of the way from your knee to your hip.

"11, thank you, Master," Then a matching one on the right. "12, thank you, Master," you said, sounding more pained, even to yourself. Two more, about two-thirds of the way, getting dangerously close to your sheath, that you somehow managed to count. He leaned in towards you and whispered in your ear.

"One more," he said before landing a particularly hard hit right on your sheath. You yelled, somehow managing to wrangle out '15, thank you, Master!' in pain, pulling on your arms in a pointless effort of bringing your legs together. You saw him bow before hearing a round of applause from the audience. Suddenly, he was whispering in your ear, too quiet for the audience to hear. "You're doing amazing Karkat. 15 minutes left," You held in a smile, because you knew he'd have a field day with that in front of the audience, but it was amazing to hear him say that.

You felt your arms being released, and you relished in the feeling for a few seconds before they were pulled over and secured to the ground. You're pretty sure you would have fallen if it weren't for him holding up your hips. You felt him put a strap underneath them and let go. You figured the strap was attached to that hook. Oh hello John's hand on your sheath.

"You may let your bulge out now, Karkat." You held out for a microsecond, relishing in this small amount of privacy before your blood color being fully revealed to the world. And then, you obeyed. You heard the gasps, and no doubt John heard them too, but thank God he decided to ignore them. You heard him walking over to the bag before long and bring the entire thing next to you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him reach down and grab something, and then you felt him behind you again. He reached down and twined his hand with your bulge, and you let out a slight moan at the feeling, when you felt something around the base. He put a bulge ring on you, oh great, orgasm denial. Your favorite. Breathing deeper at the feeling, you wait for whatever he's doing, because he doesn't put the bulge ring on unless there's something he's doing that's going to make you want to release.

Suddenly, you feel a cold liquid going over your entrance. A couple seconds later, you feel his fingers inside you. You've done this enough that he doesn't need to spend much time prepping you, but not doing it is never a good idea. Once you've been stretched enough in his opinion, he takes his fingers out. Whimpering at the loss of contact, you push your ass out a bit subconsciously, forgetting all about everyone watching you. At least until he's in front of you and speaking again.

"Open wide," he shoves a plug into your mouth. This one's new, you know that or else he wouldn't have you put it in your mouth. "Get it nice and wet because this is the only lube it's getting," lewdly, you let the object into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and trying to get as much saliva on it as possible, all while looking into his eyes. He smirks and looks to the audience, who you suddenly remember are there, and speaks again. "See how much of a good whore he is?" He says, coaxing a chuckle from the viewers. He takes it out of your mouth and you realize you have saliva all around your mouth. Great, that makes you look so appealing. Maybe you can use your shou- oh. You feel the plug going inside of you. You didn't realize how big it was, it feels to be about four inches long and about one and a half inches around. You're not sure but it feels flexible, or at least not as hard as the glass ones.

You hear John grabbing something else and a piece of tape being ripped. You feel something round and dull pressing up against your clit and that the device is being taped to your leg. Satisfied with his handiwork, John steps back and you assume he's probably grinning.

"Let's start on the lowest setting, shall we?" All of the sudden, you feel like your entire world has become these devices inside of and on you, and you probably would have fallen if it weren't for that strap keeping your hips up. The ring, plug and vibrator he taped to your leg all turned on simultaneously, and are all causing you intense pleasure. You bite down a moan, knowing that you'd get punished for that. "Come on, Karkat, we want to hear you moan!" John says. That's actually surprising, and to pacify him you moan slightly because you don't want to look like that in front of the audience. "Oh come on, I know a slut like you can moan better than that!" He says, punctuating the last three words with a belt slapping your ass. You obey, moaning with just as much pleasure as you feel. He chuckles and keeps slapping you with the belt. Enough to leave a mark but not enough to cause intense pain, just a slight spark. On your ass, your back, a couple on your chest, a few on your legs, and he even landed one right on the plug. You definitely did not moan louder on that one, causing the audience and John to laugh.

"Should I?" You hear him ask. A murmur of agreement passes through the crowd, and suddenly all the vibrators are at two-thirds their power, which is still a hell of a lot. You see him come up in front of you and kneel directly in front of your face before you hear him speak again.

"If you want to cum, Karkat, you have to ask the audience. You have to beg them for release." He says with the most demonic smirk you've ever seen grace his face. Fuck. Fuck you have to. Soon, because as much as you'd like to say that being a submissive has built up your tolerance, John makes sure that your tolerance isn't ever too high. He's trained you to finish more than once in a row, yeah, but that doesn't mean it takes longer to do it. He stands back up and just walks around you a couple times, adding a few more slaps here and there. A couple minutes later, you can't take it anymore.

"P-please, may I cum?" You manage to stumble out, but it's barely at your normal voice.

"I'm sorry, Karkat, you're gonna have to speak a lot louder than that." John says.

"Please may I cum?" You repeat, at a voice much louder than you'd like to admit.

"I told you that you're gonna have to beg them, Karkat. I think this audience likes hearing you beg, am I right?" He says, and you hear quite a few people agree.

"Please, audience, let me cum!" A few people shout no.

"Know what I really think you guys will like?" John asks them. A few people ask what, as if he wasn't going to say it anyway. "I think you'll really like it if he refers to himself as just as much of a whore as he is." Your eyes widen in horror. That sneaky bastard. "Think you can do that, Karkat?"

"Please let this whore cum!" You yell, because you're getting dangerously close to cumming anyway.

"I think you're gonna have to use more detail than that," John laughs.

"Please audience, let this dirty whore cum!" You nearly scream. John looks around the audience, and then responds.

"Go ahead," he says as he takes the bulge ring off. You yell as you release, saying 'thank you' as John has drilled into your head after many sessions.

After you're done, you realize in horror that John didn't give you a bucket. Your genetic material is all over the floor. You hear him speak again.

"You know, one of my favorite things about Karkat is that he can cum more than once. You guys wanna see?" He asks them, and you see a few people nodding. You feel the vibrators turn off and, even though that confuses you, you know he's going to do something interesting. You feel your hands being unhooked from the ground and pulled behind your back. He's keeping you up, and once he removes the leather strap from your hips, he's the only thing keeping you standing. You hear a zipper become undone as he stands behind you, and all of the sudden, you feel him pressing against your nook. "Now, Karkat, you can't cum until I do, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." You feel him press inside of you at the same time he turns the vibrators on your clit and in your ass to full power, and you nearly scream at the sudden sensation. He's fucking you roughly, rougher than normal, and that just adds to your arousal. He's pounding inside of you and you can feel the wall between your nook and ass being rubbed between his dick and the plug, and fuck if that isn't the most erotic thing you've ever felt. You remember that he wants to hear you moan, and damn, do you moan. You moan as much, if not more than, a pornstar all the while chanting 'thank you Master' just like you know he wants to hear. All too soon, you can feel his thrusts becoming more and more uneven, and you know he's coming close. Finally, he leans over you and you feel him shoot inside you before saying something.

"Cum for me, Karkat," you do. You finish all over the floor, again, and this time you're done. Normally you'd be able to orgasm three, maybe four times before being finished but these were some of the most intense orgasms you'd had in a while. Still in your afterglow, you almost don't notice him undoing the spreader bar and taking all these devices away from you before packing them up. He leaves your hands chained but lets go of them, grabbing the leash instead. "Take a bow, Karkat." You bow, and after you're done, he quickly does the same before hurrying into the back room with you. Once you're back there, he simply unchains your hands before shoving you into boxers and a tee shirt.

"Come on, babe, I rented a suite in the hotel upstairs. We can go and take a nice hot bath," You nod dazedly before following him away, your genetic material still dripping down your leg.

A/N: Hahahaha what long fic? Appreciation? I should work on that? lol no lets write a oneshot. I had a lotttttt of fun with this one oh my god it was so much fun to write. Though I did have to take a break after writing the riding crop bit because I wasn't sure what ideas to do but no worries I just played some video games and then when I came back my block was gone. I had a snow day today and I have another one tomorrow so I'll probably write another chap for appreciation then.

OKAY SO I KNOW YOU GUYS PROBABLY DONT CARE BUT OH MY GOD. Okay, to keep this in perspective, I live in the most like suburban area like seriously it's freaky how suburby my neighborhood is. But hey, there's never a dull moment, as I found out when our neighbor came up to our door to tell us that there is a deAD DEER IN OUR FRONT YARD THAT OUR DOG WAS CHEWING AT. Gross, I know but like I was so confused and idek I'm just still confused and it happened like 8 hours ago.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. I was gonna try and work in some electricity play but I just didn't have any ideas. Plus I like electricity play for humanstuck erisol ehehe okay now I will depart I'll leave you because i know you don't care about my life -

-Dara


End file.
